Gundam 00 SEED
by L1feGo3s0n
Summary: He didn't believe in God, so why was this world so twisted, its graphics distorted? The boy held the key to that answer, the one with crimson eyes, and so he had taken his hand. Let him lead him through the never ending dance of destiny. Shinn/Setsuna


**Prologue:** The Dawn of Destiny

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Gundam franchises and only own half of the plot in this story as some of it is based off of the original series.

_Year 2164 Common Era…the fossil fuel supply on Earth is finally depleted after centuries of consumption. Thus, humanities top scientific geniuses began seeking new forms of energy and the safest option they could find was solar power. _

_Half a century later, three Orbital Spires were constructed each at the grand height of 50,000 kilometres into Earth's atmosphere. Due to the fluctuations made by the four seasons, it became difficult to locate perfect areas for these structures, other than Equatorial nations that could provide enough sunlight during the course of the year without creating major natural disasters._

_The nations of the world grouped into three power blocs, each in control of their own Orbital Spire made through their collaboration. These three factions were known as the Union, HRA and AEU respectively._

_The Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, composed of North America, South America, and Japan, was the first to complete its elevator._

_The Human Resource League, made up of much of Asia and the former Soviet nations, had control of the second elevator._

_The Advanced European Union, a technologically and socially enhanced version of the old European Union, was still developing its own Elevator but managed to complete the solar energy project in record time._

_Soon after a man named George Glenn revealed himself to the world, calling himself the first Coordinator. Almost immediately Coordinator children were high on demand, parents desiring only the best from the genetic enhancements given to their child. _

_Slowly the peace achieved through the delicate spires came undone. Terrorist groups such as Blue Cosmos started targeting Coordinators trying to create what they believed was a 'blue and pure world'. _

_Unknown to the rest of the world Aeolia Shemberg, the scientist behind the creation of both the Coordinators and the Orbital Spires had formed a private organisation called simply; Celestial Being. They designed a new form of Mobile Suit that they called Gundams. Using the __**G**__eneration __**U**__nsubdued __**N**__uclear __**D**__rive __**A**__ssault __**M**__odule and the solar powered GN Drives they quickly became the single most advanced technology in the world, hidden away from those who would abuse the power given to them from the incredible machines._

_Wars continued on in the background and soon Celestial Being would be called on to complete their founder's plan; the eradication of war and the unification of all of humanity. The wheel of fate had begun to turn…_

_

* * *

  
_

Everywhere he looked it was chaos – movement, blood, screams. The sound of gunfire blaring out as he ran through the small desert city of Krugis, his deep mahogany eyes dulled with pain as the tiny slit on his throat, hidden behind a strip of cloth torn from his sleeve, weep tears of blood.

Soran was exhausted, hurt and afraid. He was almost at his limit and yet, he knew that he would keep going long after he passed that mark. He wouldn't care if the world ended right then and there, he probably would have been happy with that. No more pain, no more suffering. He would become part of the empty void he held within him - a dead, empty silent darkness. He could feel it calling him already- that deafening silence that drowned out all the other sounds.

He was coated in slowly drying blood, hardly any of it belonging to him, the sticky red liquid causing his lightly coppered skin to itch and burn as his heart thumped, breaths coming in short pants. He could hear the recorded message playing loudly, ordering him to continue, to strike down the enemies blocking his path to God…Soran didn't want believe in God anymore

With a small gasp or air he parted his lips, voice coming out hoarse and cracking with fatigue as the words escaped him; "There is no such thing as God in this world."

He clutched limply at the assault rifle in his arms as he ran, firing a steady barrage of bullets into the enemy forces, face pointedly blank and free of emotion even as his fingers trembled in agony, white hot flames streaming through his screeching muscles as the recoil shock began taking effect on his worn body.

A strange beam of harsh white energy burst through one of the mobile suits as the gun slowly slipped from his hands, splattering parts of the damaged machinery and shrapnel shards across the hot yellow sand, his untameable raven hair whipping around his face as the raw power pulsed through the air.

Soran gazed up at the cerulean sky, rusty eyes widening in startled surprise and slight awe at the scene, a soft artists touch covering a neat white canvas in a pretty pale blue. A strangely beautiful mobile suit was floating above the war torn ruins, the same snow white glow seeming to encase it making its silver torso gleam, the rest of its body a pure shade of snowy white metal, sparkling particles fluttering out behind it like a pair of wings.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the spectacle before him; the unit was so graceful, fluid yet still somehow impulsive in its movements, the glow illuminating it as if it were made of thousands of tiny stars. He watched, hidden behind a low lying limestone wall, soft copper skin streaked with sticky crimson blood.

The searing flames burning through his body finally became too much, sleep descending in a heavy yet peaceful curtain as a smooth, tenor voice whispered to him, sounding like a breath of spring air. He almost felt like he was part of the strange dance going on amongst the rubble, sky and sand, a small pained smile stretched across his lips as he succumbed to the shadowy black fog beckoning to him, consciousness taking a back seat as it slipped from his grasp.

With the last of his energy he hardened his gaze; trying to make out the small text engraved into the chest piece of what he assumed would be the cockpit hatch, eyes becoming a startling shade of liquid gold. As the colour got brighter the words grew clearer, each letter carving itself into his mind where it would forever remain; GUNDAM…

* * *

A/N: I like Setsuna because he is cute (kind of naïve) and of course has angst (which just makes him amusing to an optimist like me)…The Gundam 00 universe is my favourite because it is more realistic than the whole 'space' thing… I like Shinn Asuka; he's cool because he is cute (like Setsuna, Kira and most of the characters in SEED/Destiny) and also has major issues... I like Coordinators because they make me giggle (why are they all so damn cute?)… I like the SEED universe because Shinn was in it... I like 00 season 1's meisters because they were entertaining to watch… So~ I put them together!


End file.
